


That One Drunk Party AU Fic

by lop



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lop/pseuds/lop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke has a crush. Yosuke's drunk. What Happens Next Will Shock You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Drunk Party AU Fic

_Souji._

Yosuke treaded carefully down the dark hallway. Music hummed softly in an adjacent room—the same room in which light currently poured out of. _Souji._ His destination, he decided.

Yosuke stumbled into the doorway. His eyes scanned the perimeter. _Are things usually this fuzzy? Man…_ He squinted and leaned his body weight against the frame, slumping over. _Souji?_

A hand stretched out towards him. It settled onto his shoulder. “Hey, dude. Are you alright? You were in the bathroom for kinda a long time, y’know? Man, I think you’ve had too much to drink, senpai.” Kanji grabbed Yosuke’s shoulder more firmly and tugged, gesturing for him to ease off of the door frame.

“I’ve—I…” Yosuke stumbled and caught himself. “I’ve got it, bro. Thanks. Hey, have you seen Souji anywhere?” Kanji paused. He let out a hesitant laugh. “Uhm, yeah, senpai. He’s… uh, he’s like right over there? He’s on the couch. C’mon, I’ll help you. You should really sit down.” With less convincing than anticipated, Kanji supported Yosuke and guided him to the sofa.

 _Rise’s sitting right next to him?_ Yosuke pouted as he approached the couch. _Rise’s always coming on too hard. I want to sit next to Souji._

Kanji stepped away from Yosuke as they reached their destination. “Yo! Souji-senpai! Yosuke—“ Kanji lowered his voice and hovered over Souji, crouching down to whisper in his ear. “Yosuke’s pretty buzzed, dude. He’s really drunk, actually. Can you make room for him on the couch? I’m going to get him some water or something.”

Souji shifted his seating position at once, eyes meeting Yosuke’s. “Souji.” Yosuke mumbled out, ungracefully plopping himself down next to his target.

“Oh ho ho! Yosuke! I told you that last shot was enough! You’re even more of a lightweight than Yukiko-chan!” Rise laughed heartily.

“Rise~” Yukiko hiccupped. “Y’know I’m just, hehe, just playing around, right?”

Chie groaned and cupped her hand over Yukiko’s mouth. “Yukiko,” she croaked out in a hushed tone. “I told you that maybe talking isn’t the best option right now.” Yukiko giggled and leaned back into Chie. Chie removed her hand and resumed her previous task of braiding Yukiko’s hair.

Yosuke breathed slowly out of his mouth. _This feels nice._ He relaxed against Souji, his hand falling to rest on Souji’s thigh. Another slow breath. _Yeah, this is really nice._

Souji felt heat gather at his cheeks. He wondered what a sober Yosuke would think about this right now. Guiltily, though, he wasn’t in any hurry to maneuver him off. Not yet, anyways. He risked a sideways glance at Yosuke. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was slightly open. He looked comfortable, almost as if he were about to sleep.

“Hey, senpai! Here’s your water! Drink up!” Kanji presented the glass of water to Yosuke triumphantly. Yosuke wiggled, not making any real effort to move. Souji turned to Kanji and accepted the glass in his stead. “Thank you.” Souji appeared nervous, avoiding eye contact. Kanji, prepared to speak again, clammed up as his gaze lingered on the two. He found himself blushing furiously. “Y-yeah. No problem, senpai.”

As Souji ushered Yosuke to drink the water, the others in the group became more excited and raucous as Teddie suggested playing the King’s Game. “Weeee!! It’ll be beary fun! Just like last time except this time with real booze, ehehe!”

Yosuke adjusted himself once more, entirely shifting his weight onto Souji’s side. “Souji?” he whispered. Souji looked down, face flushed. “Yeah? Do you need anything? More water?”

“No, partner… I mean, maybe.” Yosuke’s eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head to lean on Souji’s shoulder. Realizing his hands position on Souji’s thigh, he outstretched his pointer finger and played with the fabric of his jeans. Souji took in a shaky gulp of air. "Listen, Yosuke—"

“Is this okay with you, partner?”

Baffled, Souji raised a hand to his face out of nervous habit, as if to try and hide the blush that had formed there. “No, it’s… it’s fine with me. I’m just pretty sure that it’s not fine with you.”

“’S fine.” Yosuke stated immediately. “I know I’m drunk and all and I’m pretty much an idiot for it. I’m sorry, partner. Like, really, really sorry. I don’t really know what I’m doing? But I feel good. I really like being close to you. Damn, that sounded weird, right? How much am I rambling? Haha, I’m drunk, partner.” Yosuke burrowed his face further into Souji’s shoulder. “Do you like being close to me, partner?”

Souji coughed once, twice. He looked away from Yosuke bashfully. “Uhm. Uh. Yeah. Yeah, I do. And you’re okay. You’re not an idiot.”

“Mmm…” Yosuke’s head lolled. He turned to talk into Souji’s neck, hot air billowing against skin as he spoke. “Maybe we could be closer, then?”

Souji shivered and let out a small laugh. “What would you suggest? I’d say that we’re pretty close already.” The hand on his thigh paused, shifting to wrap around his back instead. Yosuke maneuvered his other arm around Souji’s waist, hugging him loosely. “This.” Yosuke murmured.

“Ah, Souji~ Are you playing?!—Eh?!” Rise shrieked out.

Teddie gasped, “Sensei! Yosuke looks like a puppy when he’s drunk. He’s so tame!”

Yukiko cooed, “Yosuke’s cute like this! Yeah, like a puppy!” She brought a hand to her lips, snorting at her own joke.

“Rise-chan! Take a selfie with me in front of Yosuke!” Teddie brought his cell phone out of his pocket and squatted down on the floor in front of the couch, ushering Rise over. Rise joined Teddie on the floor, posing and pouting playfully for the picture. Teddie outstretched his free hand and smiled gleefully, flashing a peace sign. Souji, who had been trying to stifle a laugh, moved slightly as to not disturb Yosuke and gave a peace sign to the camera as well. Yosuke shuffled and groaned. His cheeks radiated warmth. He decidedly kept his face buried in Souji’s shoulder.

Eventually, the loud noise and laughter became a hum in Yosuke’s ears as the attention was directed away from him. He relaxed and let himself rest completely on Souji. “Partner. I’m sorry about this, again. You’re just really hot? Like, really attractive. I mean, you’re hot too. Oh God. That sounded pretty gay, right? I’m sorry.” Yosuke raised his head to look at Souji but found it too heavy. His chin sunk back down on Souji’s arm. “I’m kind of gay, though? Like, a little bit gay. Like, partly gay. Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m drunk.” Yosuke tried to lift his head again. _  
_

Souji’s world was spinning. His heartbeat pounded loudly in his ears. Could Yosuke hear it? He bit his lip. “No, Yosuke. It’s… it’s really okay. I don’t mind.” Hesitantly, he gingerly lifted up Yosuke’s chin, looking at him straight on for the first time in what felt like forever. “I think we should talk more about this when you’re sober, though. If you want to, that is.”

Yosuke’s eyes opened wide with alarm. “But Partner—did I totally weird you out? Is this okay? Me being uh… gay as hell? Is that okay? I’m such a dumbass.”

Souji’s mouth opened and shut. Then opened again finally to speak. “No, trust me Iー" his voice cracked. "I am, uh, too. Like I said, I don’t mind at all. It’s fine.”

Heat rushed to Yosuke’s cheeks. "Fuck." He shied away from Souji’s stare, firmly planting his face back into his shoulder. 

“I'm sorry for all of this." Yosuke whispered. "Thanks, partner.” He closed his heavy eyelids, sleep overwhelming him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kept in the localization-accurate honorifics for charas speech patterns.
> 
> Never imagined I would be writing a shameless drunken confession fic but it's my guilty pleasure and I hope it's yours too. I plan to write out one or two more chapters to this in the future /w\
> 
> Yosuke is pure.....


End file.
